


Stitch by Stitch

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [18]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly helps Jason through the darkness.





	Stitch by Stitch

**Handle:** _I can deal_ , she repeated it over and over in her mind – resolved to remain strong and positive as Jason remained unresponsive in his hospital bed; squeezing his hand tightly between her own, she allowed the whisper of one vow to leave her tear soaked lips, “I’ll never give up on you, Jase.”  
  
 _{Blue and black, heart torn out,  
You uncover what's beneath my skin}_  
  
 **Guide:** “You don’t have to do this,” the second he said it, he regretted it; as she held on tighter, assisting him to his wheelchair, she blew a blond strand out of her face and insisted with a huff, “I was once good at this, and the least you could do is give me a chance to be the strong one – just once.”  
  
 _{There and back, there's no doubt,  
Your touch is my medicine}_  
  
 **Left:** His hatred of feeling helpless had pushed everyone away, including Sam; she refused to do the same, rolling her eyes and examining him as he tried to refuse physical therapy, “That the best you can do because I was with Sonny ‘Darth Vader’ Corinthos, and you got a lot to learn.”  
  
 _{What you say, without words,  
Resuscitates what was numb inside}_  
  
 **Recover:** Carly had played dirty, forcing Jason to walk with Josslyn during his latest session, overjoyed when a smile graced his bitter lips; when he finally returned to his room that night, his hand held onto hers long enough for their eyes to meet and – before he could thank her - she gave him a wink, “Anytime.”  
  
 _{So repair me, every thread of me,  
Cause you're bringing me back to life}_  
  
 **War:** “The last time you tried to help me fight Jax, you ended up here,” Carly bowed her head in shame, trying desperately to hide her pools of tears; when he touched her golden mane, forcing her to look up once more, he offered a gentle grin, “I helped my family, and I always will.”  
  
 _{I'm still afraid of falling,  
Somehow it's taken over me  
Don't ever let me let it go, no…}_  
  
 **Doubt:** A part of him wondered if he could protect them as he had before, parked on Carly’s couch and constant look out for another intrusion by Jax; when he awoke in the morning, covered in an old yet familiar blanket, his heart broke at the thought that Carly may have the same worry.  
  
 _{There and back, there's no doubt,  
your touch makes me whole again}_  
  
 **Motivation:** He was almost one hundred percent when he spotted Carly and Josslyn in the park, accompanied by Shawn; somewhat tempted to leave, he couldn’t help but smile when Carly excused herself and ran towards him, squealing and throwing her arms around him once he was close enough, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
  
 _{And I'll give you all my pieces broken  
In your hands, there's nothing that you can't fix}_  
  
 **Embrace:** Jason eased in her arms, inhaling her scent and settling in its familiarity; when she pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to her daughter, he made sure to give Shawn a glare which signaled he could take it from here.  
  
 _{My heart is frayed, my scars are open  
So put me back together now, stitch by stitch}_  
  
 **Stay:** She had tried to sneak in the room, cover him in a deep slumber and disappear; when his hand caught her wrist, her eyes immediately striking his, he could not help but playfully pull her onto the couch with him and prove he was back to his full strength.  
  
 _{Put me back together now, stitch by stitch_  
Put me back together now, stitch by stitch}  
  
 **Linger:** Their lips had met with the pull of magnets within close range of one another, leaving them powerless to protest; when she pulled away, a question of intention lying within the depths of her eyes, Jason refused to question anything and longed for the feel of her mouth once more – immediately bringing her back to him and refusing to let go.  
  
 **Song Credit: "Stitch by Stitch" - Javier Colon**


End file.
